Finding Home
by Legessa
Summary: TwoShot. Boy and girl are mysteriously separated. Girl searches for a way to return to boy. Boy does one better. HP/HG
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, I'm back after quite a lengthy absence

Hello all, I'm back after quite a lengthy absence. Longer than intended at any rate. I was meant to work on my SGA fic but writer's block took over. This little bunny

came knocking at my door and took up permanent residence until I put him to rest. I thought this would quickly be out of the way but it spun out a little more than I had anticipated. This is a two-shot. The second part should be up some time next week as I still have to go back and edit any mistakes.

**Disclaimer**: Yada yada yada, don't own Harry Potter, yada yada yada. Did everybody get that? Good.

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes to a blinding whiteness and promptly closed them again despite the sound of approaching footsteps. She could feel someone staring at her intently but kept her eyes closed in the hopes they would leave her to suffer in peace.

"Young lady I know you're awake. Now pay attention I need you to answer some questions for me."

Hermione blinked her surroundings into focus, zeroing in on the face of someone she knew to be dead. With a resigned air she shoved herself into a sitting position and nodded to the man.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir."

The headmaster frowned as the mystery woman reached for the wand on the nightstand and idly twirled it through her fingers.

"You appear to have me at a disadvantage miss. I don't know you."

"No, but you will. Tell me sir, what would you most like for Christmas?"

Dumbledore frowned as he suddenly found himself at wand point

"I don't see how that's pertinent, besides Christmas is a whole six months away."

Hermione shrugged but maintained her wand on him.

"What can I say, I like to shop early."

Despite himself, the headmaster smiled and leaned forward as if imparting a great secret.

"Do you know, I would rather like a pair of nice woolen socks. One can never have enough socks."

Hermione smiled wanly and lowered her wand.

"Yes sir, I'll remember that."

"I take it I passed your test."

"Yes sir. Constant vigilance, after all."

The headmaster's eyes twinkled.

"Ah, you must know Alastor."

"You could say that."

"Wonderful. But how did you come to be injured and why come here instead of to St. Mungos?"

A faraway look crossed Hermione's features as she turned her head to look out the window.

Hermione felt herself breaking apart inside as she recalled images of the battle: of the Death Eaters converging across the grounds as the Order and any able-bodied student grouped together to protect Hogwarts, of streams of bright light arcing through the darkness as witches and wizards of both sides fell to the curses being fired, of Harry, her Harry, standing alone against Voldemort. The duo fiercely locked in battle as Harry pulled out every weapon in his arsenal to defeat the Dark Lord.

'O gods, let it be enough, let him be safe.'

Dumbledore frowned when the young witch before him didn't answer his question.

"Miss I asked you a question."

Hermione shook herself from her reverie and turned to answer the headmaster's question.

"I received my injuries during a battle; as for how I got here, I really haven't the foggiest. But what better place to find answers to questions than a school?"

Dumbledore was pensive but a smile soon broke across his face.

"Yes, that is rather fortunate."

Hermione tried to smile though she could feel tears begin to course down her cheeks.

"Yes, fortunate indeed."

Feeling herself being drawn into a comforting embrace, Hermione could no longer contain herself as the pain from her injuries and the emotional trauma finally took their toll and great wracking sobs tore through her body. As Hermione's sobs quieted to hiccups one thought coursed through her mind, to get back. She had to get home. She would accept nothing else.

TBC

**A/N**: I know not a lot to work with regarding story direction. Still please review and tune in next time for the fun conclusion.

Legessa

Creator of Chaos and Destruction since 1982


	2. Chapter 2

So, I know I said this would be posted next week but I finished editing ahead of schedule

So, I know I said this would be posted next week but I finished editing ahead of schedule. So here it is.

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1

Hermione poked at a stray pea on her plate, trying to spear it on her fork. She sighed as it once again eluded her, not really caring in the slightest. Her waning appetite was the least of her worries; she'd been stuck in the past for three months now and despaired of ever finding a way home. She looked up when she heard a round of raucous laughter. A slight smile rose as she spied the Marauders at play. They had been her saving grace, even if they didn't know it. Even if she never did find a way home, she was glad to see a time when Remus was not so bogged down by the war, and to see Sirius wonderfully alive in a way she had never seen him while she knew him in her time. And then there was James Potter. A boy who was so different from Harry and yet at times a certain mannerism would catch her off guard in it's striking resemblance to Harry. It struck her as cruel that she had the opportunity to know James, when by rights it should be Harry learning the quirks of his father.

Falling deeper into her reverie, Hermione was unaware the quiet the Great Hall had fallen into when the doors slammed open. No one made a move as a man strode towards the head table, his expression daring anyone to try and stop him. He came to a sudden stop several feet from the head table and waited. However, patience was not his strong suit and with a snap of his fingers a small bit of parchment floated down on the plate of the witch in front of him.

Hermione had been idly pushing her food around her plate while contemplating her dilemma, but was snapped from her thoughts at what sounded like the crinkle of paper. As she looked down at her plate she noticed some parchment now adorning her fork; puzzled she pulled it off noticing only two words, _look up_. Hermione's fork clattered to the table as she saw the last person she had ever expected standing in front of her.

Students and staff alike looked on in shock as the professor most had thought to be cold and utterly unfeeling scramble over the table and launch herself at the mystery man. He stumbled but never let go of the witch locked so tightly in his arms. Hermione pulled back noticing the dark circles under his eyes that almost matched the faded black robes he was wearing. He looked completely worn out and thoroughly bedraggled; he looked wonderful.

"Harry. My Harry."

Harry buried his face in Hermione's neck, breathing her in. He pulled back to look in the eyes that he had missed so much before dropping his forehead down to touch hers, just soaking in the presence of his witch.

Hermione couldn't contain her tears as she kept a death grip on Harry's shoulders.

"How? How did you find me?"

Harry's smile was fierce; yet his eyes were tender as he cupped her cheeks.

"I will always find you. Nothing could ever truly keep me from you."

Hermione could feel the first smile she'd had in months breaking across her face.

"Harry I have so much to tell you."

Harry placed a gentle finger over her lips.

"Tell me later. Right now, we go home."

Hermione had nodded at first but was soon shaking her head.

"Harry I can't. I have to tell Professor Dumbledore that I'm quitting; then I have to wait until he finds a replacement. It would be quite rude of me to leave him in the lurch. I'll also have to pack."

Harry kissed her firmly to stop the ever-growing list.

"I'm sorry but Professor Dumbledore will just have to accept that my need of you is greater than his."

With that being said, Harry pulled Hermione in for a quick kiss that quickly grew out of control as months of unfulfilled desire for the witch in his arms poured forth. After a time Hermione reluctantly drew back as the need for air became a priority. Still she couldn't help but lick her lips as she stared at Harry's lips. Just as she was about to lean in for another kiss someone cleared his throat causing the two to jump apart. Hermione blushed a bright red as she took in the stunned faces around her. She tried to put a little more distance between herself and Harry but he would have none of it. Hermione tried to hiss at him quietly but in the silence of the Great Hall it was unusually loud.

"Harry this is not something the children should be seeing."

"You're absolutely right Hermione."

With a naughty grin he pulled her close and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

Lily Evans was the one who inadvertently broke the silence.

"That's not possible! You can't apparate in Hogwarts."

After that conversation raced around the room every person in the Hall talking about what had just happened. Of the four Marauders, Sirius was the first to break the silence.

"I always knew the dear professor had it in her."

James quickly cleared the slack jawed expression from his face.

"Are you mental? She may have been the prettiest teacher we've had but the woman's a cold fish."

Remus shared a pitying look with Sirius before turning back to James.

"Oh yes, clearly a heartless wench, which is why she threw herself at the man; and kissed him in front of everyone in the Great Hall to boot!"

James finding no sympathy turned to Peter for back-up.

"You agree with me don't you Wormtail?"

Peter shrugged not wanting to alienate either James or Sirius. A sudden thought occurred to James.

"Oh dear Merlin, she was infatuated with me! Did you see the uncanny resemblance between myself and that Harry fellow? She knew she obviously couldn't get to me and went for the closest thing."

Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes and Lily who had overheard his comment couldn't contain her snort.

"You only wish you were half as good a man as he seemed to be. He obviously cared about our professor."

James scowled.

"Yes we know. We were there when they snogged each other senseless. Aww, Lily are you in need of a kiss? You don't have to play coy, just ask me and I'll oblige you."

Lily shrieked in annoyance before getting as far away from the prat as possible. Sirius shook his head in disappointment.

"You have no romance in your soul. Now that Harry bloke he had it in spades. Did you hear what he said about always finding her no matter what? Women love that stuff."

James thought about it for a moment and with a decisive nod he rose to his feet. The other Marauders scrambled to catch up to him as he exited the Great Hall. As Sirius caught up to James he quirked a questioning brow at him.

"Where are you off to Prongs?"

James bright smile soon became apparent.

"I'm going to find a pensieve, and then I'm going to analyze that Harry's behavior. Hell, if it helps me get Lily I'll even name my first born son after him."

James heard the raucous laughter of his friends behind him but ignored it. His brow furrowed in concentration as he prioritized, first a pensieve and then wooing Lily. A renewed grin broke across James face. He suddenly felt rather good about his chances.

**El fin.**

**Closing comments**: So this two-shot took a turn for the unexpected. Originally it was meant to be a one-shot but then I added a little backstory to help set it up. If you think you missed it that would be the first chapter : coughs: Yes well, and I must admit I never intended the Marauders to be so involved in the story, but as often happens with those boys they decided to badger me for the larger role they felt they deserved. I hope you enjoyed it. Review, please.

Legessa

Creator of Chaos and Destruction since 1982


End file.
